Will You Be My Memory?
by LittleFreakyO.o
Summary: Memory times! i love flashbacks.  D  Post PP.
1. Sam

_**a/n: hey guise! Suppages? This one's called Will You Be My Memory?**_

_**SUMMAWIEEE! xD! : Sam loves Danny. But where did it all begin? And where did "just friends" become "something more"? (ps. Post PP. So everyone knows Danny's secret.)**_

_**Read on to find out..**_

_**Btw. Don't own Danny. Or most of the characters. But I own the plot?**_

"Ok. For your homework, I want you to write down a memory that is special to you, for whatever reasons. We'll read them out next lesson.

"so, Sammie." Danny said as he walked up to my desk. I was still busy packing everything away when he arrived. It was just us and the teacher left in the room. "what are you going to do for your memory?"

"um. I'm not exactly sure.." I said. I knew exactly what I was going to write about. My most special memory.. "you?"

"I know." he said proudly. "I was going to do the day I got my ghost powers, but I have told that story so many times in the past month that I am actually so over it. So, I've decided to do something else. Something that's more important to me than my ghost powers."

"there's something more important to you than you than your ghost powers?" I asked, laughing at his facial expression. He lent real close to me.

"you'd be surprised." He said then walked away. I knew Danny. I knew that he was going to do something like how he met Paulina or something. This, I will admit, was a pretty funny story. But still. I wish he'd write a memory about me. We'd had enough together.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out, my mind consumed with what was the best memory of my life.

"now, class. Did everyone do the homework that was set for last night?" the whole class either groaned or nodded in agreement.

I looked over to Danny, who I saw scribbling something really fast. I leaned over to see what he was writing, and I realised that he was just doing his now.

"ghost?" I asked. I knew that he knew what I meant. He looked up at me and smiled.

"yep. Skulker and Ember. Again. Kept me up all night. I had just started this when they had come too." He said and I saw a hard smile appear on his face. I laughed. "did you get it done?" he asked in wonder.

"yep. Took me a while though, I couldn't think which one to do. There's so many."

"ok, everyone quiet down. Now everyone will eventually have to read theirs out, so you may as well volunteer now." No one put up their hands. Miss frowned. "fine. You will all read them out, hope you know this. We'll start on this end of the room" she pointed at the other end of the room (thank god) and started making everyone read out their memories. Most of them where memories of their little sisters or brothers, or their adventures shopping etc. Most of them were fairly new. Mine was different though. Cuter, in a way.

"Manson!" she yelled, and I jumped. No one volunteering had made her shitty, and I knew that she wasn't the sort of person you'd want to make shitty. "what's your story?"

Everyone turned and looked at me, and I blushed a little.

"well..."

"_don't do that!" I yelled at the boy running away. "leave him alone, you big meanie!" I continued, as the boy continued running away. I turned to the little boy hanging upside down on the swing, hands tied behind his back. I had seen them pick on the little boy before, but I had no idea who he was. _

_He looked up and smiled at me. _

"_hai." He said trying to swing back and forth so he could get down. We both looked up, and realised that he was tied to the swings by his feet as well. He moaned, and I jumped onto the top of the swings and started to attempt to unite them. _

"_are you ok?" I said worryingly. "did the big meanies hurt you?" _

_He chuckled. "nope. They do this all the time. but they'll hurt me when the big one you scared away comes back." He said, swinging back and forth, completely unaware that he was about to be brutally hurt. _

"_and you'll just let them do that?" I cried in outrage. "why don't you fight back?" _

"_because. I don't like fighting. Mummy says it's bad." _

"_then why do you let them do that to you?" _

"_coz I'm not a bad person. Mummy says she loves me no matter what." He said and smiled. He put so much faith in his mum, I could tell that he loved her to death. "what's your name?" he asked me, smiling and swinging. I got the first one unhooked and he started to swing a bit. I managed to get the other one off quicker than the first, I had learn how to do it quicker with practice, and he came crashing to the ground. "oomph." I heard him moan. _

_I jumped down and pulled him up. I then went to the back of him and started uniting his hands. _

"_I'm Sammie, by the way." I said and smiled. He held out the hand that I had untied and I shook it. _

"_I'm Daniel. But only you and mummy are allowed to call me Danny." He said and smiled wider. _

I looked up from my piece of paper and smiled. Danny went red, and Tucker laughed. It was my first memory of Danny, being caught on the swings, about to get picked on again by Dash and his buddies. I had chased them away, and I still was to this day. But now we weren't only chasing human bullies, but ghost bullies too. But Danny was more than capable of fighting them.

He laughed.

"dammit." He said and smiled at me. "you took my memory!" I laughed.

"oh well." He said and smirked.

"what?" I asked. He was looking at me.. oddly.

"I have a better one."

"orly?" I said and smirked. "do share." I said and pointed to the rest of our class.

_**Chapter one done! **_

_**I was originally making this a one shot, but meh to plans. I'll make a chapter for Sam, Danny and Tuck's memory.**_

_**What will Danny's memory be? :o!**_

_**Also, dudes. I'm from Australia, so imma write mum and colour like , not mom and color. It kinda me out. I don't like it. Sorry. :3**_

_**Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I can think of a memory. **_

_**Until next time, **_

_** LittleFreakyo.o **_


	2. Danny

_**Chapter 2 brew o.o**_

_**Danny's memowieee! xD**_

_**Don't mind me or my horrible spelling. **_

_**On with the story!..**_

"so, Danny. What's yours?" Paulina said, fluttering her eyes flirtatiously, which really annoyed me. Didn't she realise that I had no interest in her at all?

"ok, ok" I said. "on with the story"

_I and Sam were sitting in a cubby house in the highest tree in her yard. Tucker had just left for dinner, and I was hiding from my parents, when we decided to play truth or dare. _

"_truth or dare, Danny." Sam asked me. _

"_dare." I said, feeling bold. _

"_kiss me. Kiss me like my mummy does to my daddy." She said and smiled. I recoiled a little bit. _

"_but girls have cooties!" I exclaimed. _

"_no I don't!" she yelled back. "and you can't back out of a dare! That's against the ruleses!" _

"_ok, fine! But if I get some yucky girl disease then it's all you fault!" she just chuckled. _

_We went in for the kiss, and our parents heads stuck up the hole, catching us just as our lips were about to meet. _

"_what are you two doing?" Maddie asked. We both pulled away quick smart. _

"_see, Fenton. I told you that your kid was a bad influence on my daughter!" Sam's dad yelled at mine._

"_if I remember correctly" my dad said and paused. "girls are the ones with cooties."_

I looked up and everyone was laughing in a way. Tucker looked like he was just about to pass out, and Sam was chuckling lightly under her breath.

'you never did finish that dare." She said to me and smiled.

"I didn't?" I said in fake shock. "I'll just have to repay that to you, Samantha Manson." I said and winked at her. She blushed a dark red.

"who's left?" miss asked. There was only Tucker left. Tuck hadn't let _anyone _look at his. He said he wanted it to be a surprise. But we knew Tuck. It was about his first PDA.

It's not like we were stupid. Clueless, but not stupid.

_**Yo. Short chapter like, really short chapter. SORRY! I thought it was cute though. Same deal, update as soon as I can think of a memory. **_

_**Until next time**_

_**xx**_


End file.
